universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Hayabusa
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B – Ninpo Arts The spiritual and mental arts of the ninja, Ryu has access to many Ninpo arts, depending on which one Ryu has "equipped", Ryu can perform one of four different Ninpo attacks: Art of Fire Wheels Ryu causes four fireballs to circle around him. These fireballs circle around you for 6 seconds. Opponents who come into contact will receive damage and be knocked off their feet. Art of Vacuum Wave Ryu transforms his spirit into a vacuum blade that will be launched upward and downward at the same time. This works great for aerial opponent and deals damage to anything that touches it. Art of Inuzuma Ryu becomes encased in a ball of electricity, holding his stance, which it’s deal damage for opponents. Releasing B cause you to hop into the air and discharge four lighting bolts in different directions that move very fast. Art of Piercing Void Ryu fire a ball that is essentially a moving black hole. This attack is as large as a fully charged charge shot but moves much slower. This attack can only move in a horizontal path and will move through enemies. Side B – Incendiary Shuriken Ryu launches a kunai knife onto his opponent, where have a grenade attached to him. The Shuriken can be attached to anyone to opponents and walls. After a short time, the Shurkien explodes, which can cause middle damage to anything the Kunai get attach to. Up B - Izuna-Otoshi Ryu launches forward as he grabs onto the opponent. If successful, Ryu uppercut the opponent into the air, before vanishing into a poof of smoke and reappear in another poof of smoke. If Ryu fails to grab anyone, Ryu poof into smoke and reappear some distance way dealing no damage. Down B - Ninpo Change Ryu equips a different Ninpo Art, as a default Ryu always starts off equipped with the Art of the Fire Wheel. When equipping a different Ninpo Ryu will simply flash a different color. The order of the Ninpo is as follows: Art of Fire Wheels (Red), Art of Vaccum Wave (Blue), Art of Inazuma (Yellow) and Art of Piercing Void (Purple). Final Smash – Grip of Murder Ryu enters into a curse where the Dragon Sword get absorbed into his arm. From there, you enter into an invisibility stats where your attack can easily one-strike any opponents. The biggest drawback to this FS is that every KO’ed will slowly damage you before losing his life if he reaches over 900 percent. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead Or Alive Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Badass Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Legend Category:Mask Wearers Category:Fighter Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Father Lover Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact Category:Former The Guys Category:Temco Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:All Star Battlemania